


Surprise!

by ladylillianrose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Ficathon, broomy's valentine's day fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock attempts a surprise for Molly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youalwayscount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youalwayscount/gifts).



> Domestic Valentine's Day fluff for youalwayscount as part of Broomclosetkink's Sherlolly Valentine's day exchange! Hope you enjoy m'dear, Happy Valentine's day!

 Molly awoke to the sound of a smoke alarm beeping, and a crash from the kitchen. She bolted out of bed, just barely remembering to put her glasses on, before running into the kitchen.

She froze as she entered, the kitchen was a disaster! And right in the center of it was Sherlock, frantically attempting to fan the smoke away and turn off the blasted alarm at the same time. Molly sighed and moved in front of the flailing detective to switch on the fan and stop the alarm.

She turned to face the detective and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. He was almost as much a mess as her kitchen. There was flour in his hair and what appeared to be pancake batter all down the front of him. He'd managed to tie a dish towel around his waist, but that seemed to be the only part of him without any mess on it!

He grinned sheepishly, “Ah, I was hoping to surprise you...” he began.

Molly grabbed onto the counter for support as she doubled over in laughter. Amidst her giggles she managed, “Mission....ha ha accomplished!”

Sherlock chuckled, “Yes....well not exactly the surprise I wanted it to be.”

Her giggles beginning to subside she asked, “Sherlock what on earth possessed you to try and make pancakes?”

He mumbled an answer, awkwardly running his fingers through his flour filled hair.

“What did you say?”

“It's St. Valentine's Day,” he said, refusing to meet her eyes.

Molly let out a soft, “Oh,” and smiled. She brushed an errant curl out of his eyes, forcing him to look at her.

“Darling you know I don't care about that kind of stuff.”

“I know you don't, but I thought you would like to do something normal couples do,” there was a slight reddening of his cheeks.

“Sherlock, I knew what I was getting into long ago. If I wanted normal I wouldn't have fallen in love with you.”

She kissed him softly, “But it's very sweet that you tried.”

“Sweet?” his lip curled in disgust.

Molly giggled, “Yes, trying to make me a special breakfast was very sweet.”

“I'll show you sweet,” he growled, attempting to pull her closer to him.

She shrieked, and pulled away from him.

“Not until you've cleaned up mister!”

He pouted and made another attempt to grab her, but she was too quick.

“Go on! It's off to the shower with you, while I try and salvage some breakfast out of this mess,” she said swatting him on the rear with a spatula.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows, “I'll have to keep that in mind for later.”

“Promises, promises” she singsonged.

Molly smirked as she heard him growl, muttering obscenities as he padded down the hall to the shower.

She quickly worked on setting the kitchen to rights. Thankfully most of it was just flour. She left the scorched skillet soaking in the sink and set to work on fixing breakfast.

There was enough batter still in the bowl to make them plenty of pancakes. She was just setting them on the table as Sherlock came in from his shower.

“Better?” he asked, pulling her into a toe curling kiss.

Molly sighed, “Mmm much better.”

“Happy Valentine's Day, Molly.”

“Happy Valentine's Day, Sherlock.”


End file.
